


possess you completely

by smallredboy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, F/F, Obsession, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Vicky might have a little fixation.





	possess you completely

Vicky likes Eleanor.

But no, she doesn’t _like_ her like humans like each other. It’s more of what they’d call an obsession of sorts. It is just so fun to watch her suffer, she thinks— how she squirms and how much she loathes it when she gets put in an unfortunate situation.

Of course, it always ends up with Eleanor raining on her parade— “This is the Bad Place!” Always, with such a ridiculous glee of having found out the truth. It infuriates her, but it still makes her keep a close eye on her as she’s driven mad again and again by Michale’s machinations.

She gets paired up with her once among the hundreds upon hundreds of reboots.

“This is your soulmate, Vicky,” Michael tells Eleanor.

The hug makes her have electricity rip all over her body, and oh, she wants to just eat her whole. She wants to destroy her bright little human mind, rip her face in half all while she’s still awake. The shudder that comes to her at the thought is divine, and she starts talking to her.

“Those aren’t my memories,” she says. “That’s not me. I shouldn’t be here— I’m not meant to be here!”

And Vicky tries not to laugh as she stumbles through trying to be a good human being, that ethics professor always helping her find her way. It’s stupid— _they’re meant to be,_ Michael tells her mockingly, _because I chose them to be, and if anything they’re meant to be together here, being tortured for eternity._

Vicky laughs when she breaks down, little by little.

“This is the Bad Place!” she exclaims, face twisted.

Michael snaps his fingers, and it starts all over again.

The plan might not be working, but she is enjoying it while she can, watching Eleanor and wishing to possess her completely.

*

Sometimes, Vicky doesn’t get the role she wants. She gets a minor one that Michael doesn’t even have a plan for, and she has to watch from the shadows. How Eleanor breaks, how Eleanor tries to become better uselessly.

She knows humans can’t be better than what they were when they died. Anybody knows that. If anything, Eleanor will always be that Arizona trashbag, as she describes herself as. Especially when her memories get rebooted again and again and again, erasing any stupid little lesson she’s had in every reboot.

It’s fun to watch her suffer under Michael’s grip, even as Michael’s grip loosens little by little. Even as Michael’s grip on himself loosens little by little.

*

“This can’t go on!” she exclaims. “Everybody wants something to change in this experiment. This isn’t working out, Michael.”

“Vicky, just— let me try one more time—”  
  
“You’ve said that six hundred fifty-something times,” she snarls. “If you don’t change how you’re running this, I’m going to tell Shawn. And oh, you don’t fucking want that.” 

Michael’s face twists.

She puts down the huge stack of papers, of how every torturer there wants something different. Some of them are possible, some of them aren’t (like the wish to bite the humans and etcetera, all those stupid demons want is straightforward torture— like the slight, subtle manipulation isn’t so much fun).

Deep in the files, though, it’s Vicky’s wish to stay closer to Eleanor. To _have_ her, her body and her mind.


End file.
